Un sacrificio de amor
by sOnLecE
Summary: Hola, esta algo raro, no es como el otro, pero esta bien, trsite pero bueno, jaja yoh y anna se declaran pero....leanlo :P


UN SACRIFICIO DE AMOR  
  
-Aishiteru...anita..-pronunció un chico que ahora era el rey shaman  
  
-Aishiteru...yoh...-pronuncio la prometida buscando el rostro de su amado para fundirse en un beso....y así fue...  
  
Los nuevos novios caminaban por la calle agarrados de la mano, los dos muy sonrojados, el chico no dejaba de ver a ella...mientras que ella trataba de no encontrarse con su mirada....pero entonces 2 sujetos aparecieron en escena..  
  
-HEY! ESTO ES UN ASALTO DENNOS TODO LO QE TENGAN!-gritó uno de ellos señalándolos con la pistola, los sonrojados cambiaron rotundamente...el chico había puesto una mirada mas seria, mientras que la chica ponía un rostro de preocupación  
  
-NO dejare que se nos acerquen...-gritó Yoh sacando a harusame...  
  
-YOH!!!-gritó Anna quien el otro señor la había tomado de la cintura  
  
-ANNA!-grito Yoh al ver que el otro ladrón había jalado el gatillo hacía anna....  
  
-YOH!!!!!-gritó mas fuerte Anna al ver el cuerpo de su prometido frente a ella con rostro de sorpresa.....  
  
TUM!......Y comenzó a llover muy fuerte....  
  
Mientras tanto otro chico iba corriendo por las calles mojadas iba muy deprisa y parecía estar enojado consigo mismo  
  
-DEMONIOS!-pensó-Ahora llevo 5 minutos tarde al entrenamiento secreto de Anna!!, debo apurarme...-  
  
Pero...escucho unos sollozos que procedía al dar vuelta en la esquina...el chico se paró...  
  
-Esos sollozos son débiles pero muy tristes....- pronuncio en voz baja, mientras iba caminando para descubrir quien era la persona que lloraba....al dar la vuelta vio a una chica con el cabello todo en la cara y con un chico en brazos, ella estaba llorando, mientras que el chico estaba empapado de sangre....  
  
Lo primero que pudo pronunciar el descubridor fue-Anna...- lo dijo tan suave, tan delicado, Anna volteo, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, su ropa llena de sangre y sus ojos tan trises....  
  
-Ren...-pronuncio Anna en voz muy baja...Ren se asustó de que Anna estuviera llorando...pero...si Anna estaba ahí...quien era el que estaba en sus brazos....Ren se acercó muy rápido, y al acercarse se dio cuenta que era....  
  
-YOH...-pronuncio Ren muy impactado....  
  
Ren ayudo a levantarse a Anna, mientras que Anna no dejaba de mirar a Yoh, Ren llamo a Bason y le dijo que le avisara a Manta y los demás para que llamaran una ambulancia....no tardo mucho, minutos depuse estaban ahí, subieron a Yoh en una camilla y lo llevaron al hospital mientras que Ren se ofreció en llevar a Anna al hospital, Anna permanecía abrazada de Ren, mientras que lloraba silenciosamente, Ren no sabía como apoyarla, como decirle que no iba a pasar nada pues ni él sabía que ocurriría, Ren siempre había tenido la palabra justa para la ocasión pero esa vez...no sabía que decir...llegaron al hospital  
  
-Que ocurrió? Díganos señorita Kyoyama que ocurrió con el shaman king?- preguntaba y preguntaba los reporteros hasta que Ren se molesto pues veía que Anna sufría como le preguntaban y le dijo a Bason y a Amidamaru que se encargaran de ellos...no tardaron mucho en llegar los demás, Manta estaba leyendo un libro para que no le vieran su rostro que lloraba, Ryu no se encontraba pues él no quería ver a los chicos y preocuparse mas, Tamao estaba sentada en una silla mientras que sus manos las tenia extendidas y temblaban y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, Horo-horo estaba muy serio, él quería decirle a Tamao que se calmara pero no podía, Jun estaba abrazada de Lee Bruce Long y estaba tratando de no llorar, Amidamaru no estaba, Bason se fue con Kororo para que él no viera que sus amigos estaba preocupados, Lyserg estaba contra la pared y mirando el piso, mientras que Anna seguía llorando en los brazos de Ren, todos en silencio lo único que se oía era el sollozo de Anna....el doctor salió...  
  
-Familiares de Yoh asakura?- todos se pararon  
  
-Chicos...lamento decirles que Yoh a entrado en coma...- anuncio el Doctor  
  
Anna se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que mas lagrimas caían, Tamao se desmayó, siendo sujetada por Horo-Horo, Manta agarro su libro y gritó- NI LOS ESTUPIDOS LIBROS PUEDEN AYUDAR!. Jun comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su espíritu, Lyserg volteo a ver a todos de reojo y pronuncio en voz muy baja-tengo que ir a avisarles a Amidamaru y los otros- y se fue y en la calle Morphine vio que Lyserg empezaba a llorar y pronuncio lyserg - que es esto? Ja. Son lagrimas...- y siguió caminando. Ren tenía agachada la cabeza...y todos vieron que Ren comenzaba a llorar.....  
  
Pasaron 4 días, nadie se alejaba de aquel lugar, Lyserg había ido y venido para traerles ropa, comida, etc...los que se quedaban ahí, día y noche eran Anna, Manta y Ren, Anna era la única que podía pasar con Yoh, el 5 día en la noche, Ren obligo a Manta a irse a dormir un rato, pues manta no había dormido en los 5 días, manta acepto que solo dormiría un poco y regresaba, Ren se acercó a Anna dándole un té  
  
-Aquí tienes- pronuncio Ren  
  
-gracias...-  
  
-Anna, debes tu también ir a dormir...- propuso Ren  
  
-no....yo debo estar aquí con Yoh, para cuando despierte....- dijo Anna y enseguida tomo un poco de su té  
  
-y si no despierta...- Ren y Anna voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y se dieron cuenta que entre las sombras estaba..  
  
-Hao! Por que diablos dices eso!- gritó Ren  
  
-No reacciona, entonces no tiene sentido que siga viviendo....-pero Hao fue interrumpido  
  
-TE EQUIVOCAS! EL NO MORIRA! Y SI MUERE YO TAMBIEN LO HARE!-gritó Anna  
  
-Niña tonta..-pronuncio Hao y Anna le dio un cachetada  
  
-Nunca, nunca pronuncies algo malo referente a mi o a Yoh, no es una amenaza es una advertencia- le dijo Anna a Hao mientras que este se recuperaba, Ren la tomó de los brazos y Anna se sujeto de Ren...  
  
-estas muy serio..que te ocurre?-preguntó Anna calmándose de su enojo  
  
-Si Yoh muere...tu también morirías?- preguntó Ren que recordaba lo que ocurrió  
  
Anna bajo la mirada..  
  
-Si...Yoh es todo para mi y lo sabes, te lo dije esa noche-dijo a anna haciendo recordar  
  
~ RECUERDOS ~  
  
Era de noche las estrellas brillaban intensamente  
  
-Una media hora mas permanece así- Exigió Anna  
  
-De...acuer...do- dijo con dificultan Ren quien estaba parado de manos  
  
-Ren...solo puedo confiar en ti...necesito....desahogarme...- pronuncio Anna en tonó melancólico  
  
-Que ocurre?- preguntó Ren parándose correctamente pues le preocupó el tono de Anna  
  
-Yo....amo a Yoh....y...no se lo puedo decir....por que...el debe querer a Tamao....- y unas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, pero de pronto sintió como su cabeza pego contra el pecho de alguien...  
  
-Anna...la pequeña Anita....Yoh te ama, me lo a dicho en muchas ocasiones...- pronuncio Ren mientras abrazaba a Anna  
  
-Enserio lo crees?- preguntó con ánimos Anna  
  
-Si...-dijo Ren  
  
-Ja!, bien, pues no me declarare yo primero hasta que él lo haga!- dijo en tono orgulloso Anna  
  
-ja,ja- rió un poco Ren  
  
-No te da gusto? Si!!!! Yupi!!! Bien, esto es un secreto, y dime cual es tu secreto para cerrar esta conversación y que sigas con el entrenamiento- dijo molesta en broma a Ren  
  
Ren dejo de abrazar a Anna, se alejó un poco, y siguió su entrenamiento  
  
-que ocurre? No me dirás?- pregunto Anna desconcertada  
  
-shhhh, lo dire mas al rato- y pasaron las horas hasta que el entrenamiento termino  
  
-bien! Ahora dime cual es tu secreto- preguntó con curiosidad Anna  
  
Ren se acerca a Anna le toca le cabello delicadamente y acerca su rostro con el de ella, Anna se quedo sorprendida, y Ren le sonrio se acerco a su oido  
  
-aishiteru Anita... pero tu amas a Yoh, y no te lo había dicho por respeto a él y a ti...si no me deseas volver a hablar lo entiendo..- pero fue interrumpido  
  
-Lo siento....pero solo te quiero como un hermano, si algo le ocurriera a Yoh moriría! Lo amo tanto, siento mucho no corresponderte pero te doy ánimos con que...besas muy bien, la leche te a servido- Anna se sonroja ante el ultimo comentario, mientras que Ren se ataca de la risa  
  
-Jaja bien, entonces todo queda en secreto?-  
  
-Sip, todo en secreto, bien ahora vete por que ya es tarde te veo mañana para el entrenamiento, sayonara- se despidió Anna  
  
-Sayonara- y Ren se fue mirando las estrellas  
  
-Hoy...tambien brillan-  
  
~Fin de recuerdo~  
  
-Si...aun lo recuerdo..-pero Ren fue interrumpido(n/A. Algo chistoso: JAJAJA ANNA SIEMPRE INTERRUMPE A TODO MUNDO!!! JAJA, bien sigamos de serias con el fic)  
  
-Y ese día....las estrellas seguían brillando..no como ahora....las estrellas han perdido su brillo- comentó Anna mirando por la ventana  
  
Ren miro fijamente a Anna  
  
-Tengo que ir a un lugar, regreso mañana, nos vemos- y Ren le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anna y se fue con su padre  
  
-Hijo, que haces aquí?- preguntó En Tao  
  
-Deseo....deseo hablar con los dioses, Padre- explico Ren  
  
En tao, dijo a Ren que pasara por una puerta muy rara, Ren paso y vio todo blanco, no había nadie  
  
-Quien sos voz?- preguntó una voz, Ren volteo y no vio a nadie  
  
-Soy...Ren, Ren Tao- dijo nervioso Ren  
  
-Y a que has venido?- preguntó otra voz  
  
-Un amigo, el rey shaman, esta apunto de morir, y...no deseo que eso ocurra... pues mucha gente sufriría- y Ren empezó a pensar en Anna  
  
-Quien es esa chica en la que piensas?- preguntó esta vez una voz femenina  
  
-Es...Anna, Ana Kyoyama, la prometida del Shaman king- dijo en un suspiro Ren  
  
-Que piensas hacer por tu amigo?- preguntó la primer voz  
  
-Deseo....cambiar mi vida por la de Yoh Asakura- dijo en voz fuerte, clara, y con decisión Ren  
  
En el Hospital....  
  
-Otra vez comenzó a llover....- pronuncio Anna mirando la ventana  
  
-Donde se metió Ren?- preguntó Lyserg que apenas había llegado  
  
-No lo se, solo se que regresa mañana...- Respondió Anna sin mover su mirada de la ventana  
  
-Y...como sigue Yoh?- Preguntó Lyserg mirando seriamente a Anna  
  
Anna volteo a verlo  
  
-Sigue igual...a veces pienso que Hao tiene razón....que él no sobrevivirá...-Y(N/A.por primera vez) Anna fue interrumpida  
  
-NO DIGAS ESO! YOH NO MORIRA!- Gritó Ren quien acababa de llegar, haciendo que Lyserg y Anna se sorprendieran  
  
-Ren...que te...-  
  
-Anna ven conmigo- pronuncio tiernamente Ren  
  
-Si..- dijo extrañada Anna  
  
Anna y Ren caminaron al cuarto de Yoh, entraron, Anna se llevo una mano al rostro para ya no llorar mas, Ren miró con decisión a Yoh, se acerco, Anna no entendía nada solo mirada a Yoh que estaba lleno de cables, entonces el techo se ilumino, haciendo que una persona muy iluminada apareciera....  
  
-Este es el chico..-pronuncio Ren, Anna gritó, pues se espanto  
  
-REN! QUE VAS A HACER CON YOH!- gritó Anna tratando se quitarle las manos a Ren de la cabeza de Yoh, mientras que mirada con miedo a la persona iluminada  
  
-Anna, mi pequeña, no deseo que sigas llorando, es por eso....- pero la persona iluminada comenzó a hablar  
  
-Tao Ren a cambiado su vida por Asakura Yoh....por lo tanto....-  
  
-NO! NO! NO DESEO QUE MUERAS! NI QUE YOH MUERA....-Gritó Anna empezando a llorar  
  
-Esta escrito....una de las personas que mas quieras tiene que morir..como sacerdotisa debes saber que todo se tiene que cumplir- explico el ángel(N/A.: aquí yo empiezo a llorar, jaja por cierto a la persona iluminada ya le voy a llamar ángel)  
  
Ren miró con una sonrisa a Anna  
  
-No te preocupes, solo hazme un favor.....se feliz con Yoh... y si te hace algo me mandas llamar,(voltea a ver a yoh) eres un afortunado, siempre me caíste muy bien, por eso siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo- Ren cerró los ojos, el ángel pronuncio unas palabras en otro idioma, mientras sujetaba a Anna, quien lloraba incontrolablemente, el cuarto se ilumino(n/A.: JAJA AHORA TODAS CON LENTES), todo fue silencio, solo se escucho un suspiro, la habitación regreso a la normalidad, Anna abrió los ojos para ver que había ocurrido, en el lugar de Ren se encontraba Yoh, y en la camilla se encontraba Ren, Anna corrió y abrazo a Yoh, Yoh no entendía nada, pero también la abrazo, Anna lo soltó de pronto y se acerco a Ren quien tenía un sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Gracias Ren...- y Anna lo beso...en el rostro de Ren quedaron unas lagrimas de Anna quien le cerro los ojos, y Ren Tao murio con una sonrisa, y siguió lloviendo....  
  
1 Junio 1986 - 7 Junio 2002  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: ah!!!!! Que triste, es el fic mas triste que he escrito en toda mi vida, fans de Ren, lo siento, no es que odie a Ren, ME FACINA REN! Es mi 2 personaje favorito masculino de shaman king, y también amo la pareja Yoh y Anna, pero siempre debe quedar esa pareja, se que la Anna que ven en este fic no es la Anna normal, pero siempre e creído que después de que Yoh se le declare a Anna ella se volverá mas sentimental, bueno quiero agradecerle en verdad a mi "sister" Akane que me ayudo a ponerle titulo a esta historia, THANKS!!!!!! Plisss dejen reviews, se acepta de todo excepto virus, por cierto el fic la cita de Anna, se va a atrás un poco, ya saben exámenes semestrales, pero si les aseguro que tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo en verdad casi lloro con este fic, esque Ren siempre e creído que siente algo por Anna, pero quien sabe.....bueno chau  
  
Atte. MKAAHT!!!(MORTICIA KAORU ANNA SAKURA DE HIMURA TAO)(chico nombrecito, verdad? :P)  
  
P.d.: también agradecimientos a mi otra sister Anna Kaoru, ESPERO QUE LEAS ESTE FIC!!! 


End file.
